


it's cold outside, but our love isn't

by wonderguks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: !!! truly, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, jeno's sad !, not specified about what but it's up for interpretation, this fic is so cute :((, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderguks/pseuds/wonderguks
Summary: "Please stay on the phone," Jeno pleads with a wavering voice and sniffling nose.





	it's cold outside, but our love isn't

“Please stay on the phone,” Jeno pleads with a wavering voice and sniffling nose.

 

It’s late; Jeno knows. It’s past the acceptable hour to call anyone — that even includes his favorite bestfriend, Na Jaemin, in the whole wide world — but, right now, he needs him. 

 

Jaemin, sleepy and barely conscious, perks up at the sound of Jeno’s post-crying voice. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

 

Nothing’s bad truly happened, per say, but Jeno feels terrible. The kind of terrible that eats at your every being and dulls your sharp edges and hardens your soft curves and makes you feel like you’re nothing but a piece of dirt buried deep, deep underground.  _That_ kind of terrible.

 

“Yes,” he sniffles. “I — I really needed to hear your voice.”

 

“That’s okay, that’s okay. I’ll be on the phone with you as long as you want,” Jaemin sits up in bed, knowing he won’t be sleeping for a while.

 

And for a moment it’s okay. The two talk about other insignificant topics of the world to try and clear Jeno’s mind, about each other’s day and how dumb their teachers are really, even how Donghyuck’s smuggled a stray puppy into their dorm’s despite school rules; they’re okay.

 

Jeno then asks with a soft nasally voice, a question Jaemin cannot deny. 

 

“Can you come over?”

 

Jaemin can indeed come over. Even though it’s two fifty-three in the morning and he has class at eight, he’ll come over. He’ll go and go to Jeno’s dorm and hug him tight and tell him that he’s okay and that they’re okay and how the world’s okay because they are. He’ll lead them to Jeno’s bed and they’ll cuddle; Jeno’s head cradled on Jaemin’s chest, their bodies so impossibly close it’s like they’d morph into one being of Jeno&Jaemin, and they’ll talk to sunrise or till Jeno falls asleep mumbling nonsense in the crook of Jaemin’s neck. This — Jaemin can’t deny it. 

 

“Of course,” he slips his feet over the side of his bed, grabbing his glasses and his snoopy blanket just in case Jeno’s cold. (Winter in the dorms aren’t too nice.) Then he slips on a pair of his shoes adjusts his phone so that it’s tucked in the corner of his neck that Jeno likes most. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

Jeno’s dorm isn’t far away. It’s fairly close near his own, actually, just a block away snuggled next to Renjun and Mark’s. His dorm is comfy; soft couches addressed with a TV, shelves filled with books he’ll never read and a bedroom that exposes his love for anime despite his fault to admit it — it’s nice and comfortable fit for Jeno. 

 

Jeno had gotten “lucky” after he had gotten a dorm room alone unlike the other’s of students, but in reality, he hated it most times. He had spent many nights camped away in Jaemin and Donghyuck’s dorm, squished in the corner of Jaemin’s bed giggly even though Donghyuck told them to shut up minutes ago. And Jaemin loves that — their sleepovers spent talking all night in the living room and watching movies trying to let the stress of college wear off.

 

“I’m gonna be there soon, okay? I’ve brought extra support.”

 

(Extra support includes his Snoopy blanket, a pack of animal crackers, and two bottled waters that Jeno loves.)

 

“Okay,” Jeno responds, voice drowsed and all. “I’ll be waiting for you.” Jeno hangs up.

 

When Jaemin makes it outside, he’s hit with a blast of cold. It’s flurrying; a little layer of snow is coating the ground and he surely isn’t wearing the proper attire to deal with this.

 

He shuffles to his car throwing all of the necessities in the backseat, and shifts to the drivers seat where he rubs his hands together. Freezing to death sounds like it’d be worth it for Jeno.

 

Jaemin turns the heat on to extra high and pulls out of the parking lot, starting his journey to cuddle his favorite boy in the world even if it means dying in the process.

 

Jeno’s standing on the front stairs of the dorm building when he arrives. He’s wearing his ever-so-large coat that goes to his knees, and under that Jaemin can see his pajama pants that father Rilakkuma on them. Jeno, himself, looks very bright; the sun standing on the stairs at three in the morning waiting for love. (Sounds like a painting to Jaemin.)

 

Instead of bothering to grab everything he’s bought, Jaemin gets out of his car and instantly hugs Jeno. Jeno’s warm (a walking heater that stands against the snow) and Jaemin loves it. Jeno’s burying his head in the crook of his neck and breathing in the scent of caramel and Christmas and all things nice that make up Jaemin and Jeno realizes he misses this somehow. The being of Na Jaemin warms him. 

 

In the midst of hugging, Jeno mumbles something. “Thank you.”

 

It’s light and airy and makes Jaemin’s stomach fly into the air. “Don’t thank me.”

 

When they stop hugging, it’s agreed upon that they’re too lazy to go back inside. They head to Jaemin’s car and lay in the neverending warmth that his backseats could offer, snuggling under the Snoopy blanket. Jeno throws his coat off onto the floor and Jaemin adjusts his seats so that they could resemble some what of a comfortable space, and that’s how they spend their night.

 

Intertwined together in the backseat of Jaemin’s car on a December night eating stale animal crackers and talking so soft, it falls into the air like the snow outside.

 

“I love you,” it falls onto Jaemin’s collar bone, so impeccably light it’s like a whisper.

 

“I love you too.” It falls like the snow outside and the crumbs from the crackers and it hangs in the air mixing with the scent of caramel and vanilla and other things he smells of.

 

Jaemin’s glad he stayed on the phone. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back again! this is just a cute drabble i wrote based of off @youaremychwingum's text post on tumblr :)
> 
> kudos & comments are appreciated !


End file.
